


Baby, You Can Sleep While I Drive

by postmortem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortem/pseuds/postmortem
Summary: Regina brings Emma home where she belongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Sleep While I Drive" by Melissa Etheridge, and it gave me Swan Queen feels, so I had to put it into words. Nothing special, just a short thing.
> 
> And yes, a new chapter of RLG will be up soon-ish. ;-)

**215 miles from home**

“Emma, go back to sleep. Everything is fine.”

_“Is it? I don’t know if this is such a good idea...”_

“I’m taking you home. You were gone for too long.”

_“You missed me.”_

“Yes.”

 

**199 miles from home**

“Might be more comfortable in the backseat...”

_“Um, are you asking me to…”_

“... to sleep, Emma.”

_“Oh. No, I’m good here.”_

“You haven’t changed one bit.”

 

**197 miles from home**

_“What did you mean, I haven’t changed one bit?”_

“You joke when you feel vulnerable.”

_“I don’t feel…”_

“It’s okay, Emma. Sleep.”

_“...”_

 

**117 miles from home**

_“How long was I out?”_

“80 miles."

_“That’s such a Regina-answer.”_

“I DON’T CARE!”

_“...”_

“...”

_“... okay… what just happened?”_

“...”

_“Regina? Are you crying?”_

“...”

_“Stop the car. Now.”_

 

**117 miles from home**

_“Oh god Regina, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. I was just kidding!”_

“...”

_“Okay, look, I’m going to hug you now, say something if you don’t want me to…”_

“...”

_“Shhh, everything is going to be okay.”_

“You… are… an… idiot…”

_“Yes.”_

 

**117 miles from home**

_“Is this okay?”_

“Mhm…”

_“I’ve never hugged you before…”_

“Did you ever want to?”

_“Only a million times.”_

“Don’t let go yet.”

_“Okay.”_

 

**117 miles from home**

“I’m sorry.”

_“For what?”_

“Crying on you.”

_“Don’t be. You didn’t TOTALLY ruin my shirt.”_

“Idiot.”

_“Yes.”_

“I’m okay now. You don’t have to keep...”

_“You’re still shaking.”_

“Am not.”

_“Will you tell me why you were crying?”_

“I can’t.”

_“Why not?”_

“I’m scared.”

_“You’re Regina, you’re not scared.”_

“I’m scared all the time.”

_“What are you scared of?”_

“Losing.”

_“Losing what?”_

“Idiots.”

 

**99 miles from home**

_“I’m scared too.”_

“Why?”

_“I mean, I’m scared of losing you, too.”_

“Why did you leave?”

_“...”_

“...”

_“I didn’t want to get my heart broken.”_

“You… you loved him?”

_“Him? Him who? Oh…”_

“Nevermind.”

_“NO. No. Someone else.”_

“Oh…”

_“Regina…”_

“It’s fine, Emma. It’s none of my business.”

_“No, it is!”_

“I…”

_“You were with Robin, and I couldn’t… I didn’t…”_

“You wanted Robin?”

_“URGHH! YOU’re an idiot!”_

“I beg your…”

_“I wanted you, Regina!”_

“Oh…”

 

**95 miles from home**

_“Do you still want to take me home?”_

“I have no choice, you’re driving. I can’t believe you called me an idiot.”

_“You called ME an idiot first!”_

“That’s different.”

_“No, it’s not!”_

“It’s in your family.”

_“Whatever. You still love me.”_

“I…”

_“Shit…”_

“Stop the car, Emma. NOW.”

 

**95 miles from home**

_“You… kissed me…”_

“Yes.”

_“Do it again.”_

“Okay.”

 

**95 miles from home**

_“Why did you come get me?”_

“Because Henry missed you.”

_“Henry has visited me every other weekend.”_

“I missed you.”

_“I missed you too.”_

“And I wanted you.”

_“Wanted?”_

“I kissed you.”

_“I noticed!”_

“Smartass.”

 

**60 miles from home**

_“Regina?”_

“Yes?”

_“Why were you crying?”_

“Because I missed you for a whole year, and I never cried. Having you so close was very… overwhelming.”

_“I… I’m so sorry. I never thought you would feel the same… Are you? Feeling the same?”_

“I… what are you feeling?”

_“I love you.”_

“Yes.”

_“Yes?”_

“I feel the same.”

 

**51 miles from home**

“Let me drive again. I don’t want you falling asleep at the wheel.”

_“No, I’m… okay, you’re right.”_

“Always.”

 

**33 miles from home**

_“I fell asleep again.”_

“Told you so.”

_“I hadn’t slept in a year. At least I felt like I hadn’t.”_

“We’ll be home soon. Go back to sleep, Emma.”

_“Okay.”_

 

**6 miles from home**

_“Are we there yet?”_

“You are such a child, Emma.”

_“Yes, but are we there yet? It’s dark, I can’t tell.”_

“Soon, dear.”

 

**0 miles from home**

“Emma, wake up.”

_“I’ve been awake. Staring at you.”_

“That’s so rude.”

_“But you are beautiful.”_

“Welcome home, Emma.”


End file.
